Project Summary/Abstract High-resolution live cell imaging and Time-lapse imaging are new and essential technological approaches to better study the localization and migration of membrane and intracellular markers and substrates, receptors signal transduction pathways, cellular molecules trafficking and nuclear activation. The Keyence BZ-X710 All-in-one microscope is the best and newest currently available microscopy system that provides the highest resolution and capability for live cells imaging, a multiple-dimensional time-lapse imaging and the highest density imaging. All of these features are essential for tracing cellular signaling pathways, growth and proliferation including neuronal cell division, nuclear import, migration and movement, as well as monitoring and imaging live cells response to treatment. In addition, Keyence BZ-X710 microscopy system provides unparalleled software for in-depth and versatile analysis. Live cell imaging requires the presence of a special chamber with constant temperature control and CO2 gas input. The Keyence microscope BZ- X710 has a temperature/CO2 regulator for this application. Additionally, the Keyence microscope can provide high resolution/ z stack double label images in which it is possible to select limited areas to perform surveys to quantify the expression of membrane receptors and intracellular molecules and later to stitch the images together using the unique BZ- X710 capabilities to avoid missed cell counts and double counting. This microscope will provide an unparalleled resource for all of the VA research investigators at our VA Medical Center Greater Los Angeles Healthcare System. The Keyence microscope BZ-X710 will provide support for the following VA research projects whose ultimate goal is to contribute and help the Veterans healthcare at our institution: 1. Treatments for neural regeneration, such as restoring neural function after stroke or spinal cord injury, 2. Hypothyroidism, 3. Regulation of obesity and appetite, 4. Prostate cancer, 5. Alzheimer disease, 6. Leptospirosis, 7. Regenerating myocardium after ventricular resection, 8. Modulation of colonic response to stress, 9. Intestinal epithelial cell proliferation, 10. Regulation of gut motor function, and visceral pain altered by various stressors, 11. Gut bacterial metabolites, and 12. Parkinson?s disease.